Memorable Quotes in Thomas 2 for Nintendo 64 in Thomas's Dream Team, made by UbiSoftFan94.
Here are some memeorable quotes in Thomas 2 for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Storyline *Not long after James, the god and spirit of a newly created planet. An army of Robo-Pirates led by Devious Diesel taking over and enslave the planet, holding the captured inhabitants in the pirates' prison ship, "The Buccaneer"! Eventually, Thomas and his friends are captured, but with some help from his good friend Edward they escape, but get separated in the process. As he progresses along in search of help from Emily the Emerald Engine, he learns that the pirates have broken the Heart of the World, the world's core, into 1000 lums that have then been scattered all over the planet, weakening the world as a result. It's all up to Thomas and whatever help he can get to collect these lums but more importantly, retrieve the 4 legendary Masks that are said to awaken the Great James, the planet's greatest hope to exterminate the Robo-Pirates and once again liberate the world. Quotes (first lines) *(the first scene opens to a scene where warships are coming over the sea) *James: Thomas, look what the pirates have done to our world... (Judge Frollo's guards have kidnapped Quasimodo) A planet of anguish and pain, haunted by evil. (some birds are flying in the sky) A dark place, teeming with fierce monsters. *George: Your voyage ends here! *James: Nothing can stop them now that they've captured you. *Thomas: No. No. *James: They've taken everything and reduced our people to slaves. *Asterix: You'll never get away with this, Diesel! *James: The robots search for innocent prey. *Paxton: Halt, in the name of the king! *James: In the chaos, they exploded the heart of the world. (the heart of the world explodes into 1000 lums of energy) The 1000 lums of energy which form it have been scattered. (the animals flee) We are getting weak. Soon, it will be too late... *Pinocchio: This is the end. We're all doomed. *James: You must escape, Thomas; you are our only hope! (the title then shows Thomas 2: The Great Escape before it goes toward the prison ship) *Narrator: The Buccaneer, The Pirates' Prison Ship, Commander: The King Devious Diesel. Slaves now on board: 16,521. *Emily: Don't worry, Thomas. I will send you some help. (the shot then goes inside the prison ship where some slaves are crying for help while Paxton drags Edward away) *Lady: (cries) Please, please. I don't want to be a monkey. *Coco: (sobs) Coco... *Pinocchio: (shouts) Mama! Mama! *Lady: Let me out of here! *Stepney: Oh, I'm dying! *Belle: Only you could be so bold. *Stanley: We'll never join you! *Paxton: Ah, shaddup! *Edward: How rude. (Paxton opens the door and kicks an angrily yelling Edward in with Thomas) *Paxton: Get in there, and stay there, and shut up! *Edward: Aaaaghhh! I'm so angry... and it's just not fair. Thomas? *Thomas: Huh? Edward, my friend! *Edward: Are you okay, Thomas? *Thomas: Not really... I feel weak and my powers have dissapeared. *Edward: Oh, that's a shame, I've seen those frightened kids, who are now slaves. *Thomas: Yes, but you know, Edward? I think this may well be the end of the line. *Edward: Don't worry, Thomas. It's not the end yet, so cheer up. Since I've brought a good gift from Emily, I think she knows that you'll like it! *Thomas: You do?! Really?! *Edward: Yup! *(Edward laughs and takes a silver lum out of his mouth, which builds in Thomas all of a sudden, and gives Thomas back all of his powers) *Thomas: A silver lum! Incredible! I can feel its energy building up in me. Now I may shoot with my magic fist. Thank you, we're saved! Yahoooo! Ha (jumps around, but looks around, then spots a door, and turns to Edward to tell him that they can go and see Emily to see if she can give Thomas back all his powers) Let's go see Emily! She'll give me all of my powers back. (second lines) *Edward: Um, well, okay, then-- go ahead! Use your magic fist to break the door down. (Thomas obeys and shoots the door) *Narrator: After Edward gave him a silver lum, Thomas broke the door down with his fist. But when the two started sliding down a slippery slope, they bumped into each other and fell into seperate places. (A Wilhelm scream is heard from Thomas, then a Goofy holler is heard when he and Edward fall down) *Merlock: You're doomed Thomas... (sinister laugh) *Emily: Thomas, wake up, I need you. *Narrator: (Thomas crashes to the ground and pulls himself back up) After having a great fall, just like Edward, Thomas looked around and called for his friend, but didn't get answer and met a helicopter standing right next to him. (third lines) *Percy: Yeah! My daddy's saved Thomas. Where's my daddy? *Thomas: Uh, that is to say we were seperated, and uh... *Percy: Not daddy Edward? Aww... That's terrible. I want my daddy! (Percy hugs into Thomas and cries sadly) *Thomas: Now, now, Percy, don't worry. I'll bring back your dad. So first, I must go and find Emily. She loves to hang around here. Have you seen her?! What?! *Percy: Over there. She's just over there. A helpless Emily... The pirates have taken her, Thomas! (fourth lines) *Thomas: Halt! I absolutely must see Emily. Do you know where she is? *(the engines stop arguing and decide to give the crown to Ferdinand) *Ferdinand: Uh, that isn't really easy to say, but it's time to tell you this. The pirates have taken poor Emily toward the Fairy Glade. And have locked her in one of their strongholds. To find her, you must go through the Isle of Doors. Remember, it's a magic place, that leads to many other worlds. Only the teensies, that's us, know how to go there. The passage requires 5 lums, but I see that you have them. Prepare yourself for a great journey. (claps his hands for a portal to teleport Thomas to take him to the Isle of Doors. Thomas steps back a few yards away, feeling scared) *Thomas: Okay, okay, I'll go, but here goes nothing. (jumps into the portal) Cannonball! *Emily: Thomas, you're our last hope. (fifth lines) *Thomas: Emily, are you okay? *Emily: Oh, Thomas, at last! I was afraid Edward didn't make it. *Thomas: He gave the silver lum, but now we are both seperated. I need to find him and get rid of the pirates. But, to do so, I need all of my powers. *Emily: I'm too weak to give you back all of your powers. The pirates have broken the heart of the world into 1000 lums of energy. And combining the energy has become very difficult to reunite. But, there may be another solution... Have you not heard about James the Red Engine? *Thomas: Um... No? *Emily: Well, he's the world's spirit, who has immense powers. He can help you defeat the pirates, but now has been sleeping for many years, and has a legend, which says he can only be awakened. If you reunite the four masks of him. *Thomas: The four masks? *Emily: These four masks are magical and very powerful. They are hidden in some secret and mysterious places. Find them before the pirates do! You are our only hope, Thomas, and this is your very last chance! And I will help you by giving all the energy I have gathered. (laughs and gives Thomas a silver lum to make him grab onto things) *Thomas: A silver lum? I will have a new power in no time? Wow! (laughs) Thanks, Emily! *Emily: Goodbye, Thomas! Now you may grab onto the purple lums. *Thomas: Now that I have the ability to grab the purple lums, I will be able to get the four masks of James, before the pirates do. (sixth lines) *George: I can read yer mind. Ya ken the name of this place. Now ya are ready tae enter the cave o' bad dreams. Oh, before ya may go, I'll tell ya somethin' important. I have got a precious treasure hidden inside at the end of the level. Ya may keep it fur yerself if ya beat me to it. I'll give ya a head start, but no time to waste! I will show ya no mercy if I catch ya... (Thomas is transported into the Cave of Nightmares) (seventh lines) *Emily: Now, you can fly with your helicopter. The bad news is that your mission is getting harder. So, here is a piece of advice. To fly, activate the helicopter, and keep the jump pressed down. To move, press the target button pressed down. (eighth lines) *Molly: (crying) My baby! My baby! It's awful. The pirates have taken my baby... ...to put him in force fields in a cage in the mines. My darling Edward tried to stop them, but was captured by the pirates, and was taken to the prison ship. *Thomas: Hmm... I'm sure I'll find a way to get onto the island. Don't worry, Molly. I'll get your baby back. (ninth lines) *James: At last, the final mask. Bravo, Thomas! You've brought me back! The pirates won't last long! I will use my powers to destroy their fort! And I'll rid the robots that infest it! Alas, my powers have limits. On earth, the lums make me invicible! But in the air, I am as vulnerable as a new-born. It is you, who will have to fight on the pirson ship. I'm going to give your maximun energy. (puts all the masks onto his stone and makes a portal for Thomas to go through) Now go and find Devious Diesel. Go quickly and have no fear. (tenth lines)*Narrator: Devious Diesel had recived a special guest... *General: Thomas poisoning your life? I've got the antidote. Equipped with the latest booster power, nothing can stop him. You can control it yourself or put it in self pilot. He can kill, crush, torture, pull ears... and has legs to squash fleeing victims. Don't forget the name of this marvel: the Grolgoth! *Devious Diesel: Hum... hum... *General: But decide quickly: I've got other clients waiting... *Devious Diesel: With this, I can destroy Thomas, crush him, and smash him. I'll take it! *General: So you won't regret it, eh? *Devious Diesel: Here's your money! It's all here! Count it if you like! *General: Now that you're trusted, you'll never be dissapointed. (eleventh lines) *Narrator: Devious Diesel had recived a special guest... *General: Thomas poisoning your life? I've got the antidote. Equipped with the latest booster power, nothing can stop him. You can control it yourself or put it in self pilot. He can kill, crush, torture, pull ears... and has legs to squash fleeing victims. Don't forget the name of this marvel: the Grolgoth! *Devious Diesel: Hum... hum... *General: But decide quickly: I've got other clients waiting... *Devious Diesel: With this, I can destroy Thomas, crush him, and smash him. I'll take it! *General: So you won't regret it, eh? *Devious Diesel: Here's your money! It's all here! Count it if you like! *General: Now that you're trusted, you'll never be dissapointed. (twelfth lines) *Devious Diesel: Come in here, you useless grub. *Dennis: Thomas has the four masks and is now on the ship. *Devious Diesel: You failed me again. I warned you, didn't I? Let's see how well you swim in molten lava! Meanwhile, I'll have to handle this little problem myself. Prepare the Grolgoth! I know how to lure Thomas to me. Category:UbiSoftFan94